The HummelPuckerman Series Pt 1
by kinneyddicted
Summary: First part of the Hummel-Puckerman Series. The time when Kurt and Puck met each other. Warning for some fluffiness.


**Title : The Hummel-Puckerman Series**

**Rating : T**

**Characters : Puck/Kurt, Tony/Maxxie, Mercedes, Finn and the list goes on.**

**Genre : Family/Romance/Drama/Humor**

**Warning : This is AU (it's just how I roll) and Slash of course**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Glee, Tony and Maxxie and the song used. I'm just borrowing them coz they're all lovely**

**A/N : This will be a one shot fic but will be in a series. Okay, that sounded weird but I**

** think you get what I meant. And on this side of my world, homosexuality is natural.**

**Summary : The first time Kurt and Puck met each other and the rest you have to read.**

* * *

><p>"I heard that there's a new student coming." Maxxie told him as they walked towards their lockers.<p>

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he dialed the combination of his locker. "What kind of normal person switched schools during senior year?" He asked with a frown as he took out his thick History textbook.

"The kind who didn't have a choice." A deep voice said from behind him, making him dropped his book which landed painfully on his left toe. He muttered a curse as he stooped to pick up the book. The guy behind him snickered. Kurt's nose flared as he quickly turned around to give the guy a piece of his mind. His blue eyes collided with hazel ones and for the love of Gaga, was that a mohawk? Please, so nineteen-eighties.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked with pure disdain. Well, the guy was totally gorgeous but his arrogance was all over the place. Okay, he was not the kind who judged someone based on first impression but somehow, he couldn't help it. "Are you lost? The juvie is way over the other side of town," He added and his best friend Maxxie guffawed behind him.

"Oh, feisty." The guy said as he ran a hand on his mohawk. "I thought people in this town are nice but you're definitely an exception." He added with an amused smirk. Kurt's eyebrow both raised in disbelief. The audacity of this guy was jumping all over the radar.

"You're probably the new kid everyone in this school talks about so I'll pretend I didn't hear what you just said for the sake of not giving myself a detention for not being hospitable." Kurt said sweetly but with a hint of sarcasm. He cocked his head at Maxxie. "Let's go Max before my whole morning turned into a disaster." He slammed his locker shut and swung the strap of his satchel over his shoulder.

"Nice to meet you too Snow White." The guy called after him and Kurt restrained himself to say something nasty. He was so not worth it. He had other better things to do than waste his time on an arrogant guy who didn't even introduce himself.

*****!*****

Puck couldn't believe his luck. Of all the time his mom had to be relocated because of work, it chose the time of his senior year. He tried to talk his mom out of transferring him to another school because c'mon, senior year? That was like the greatest time in high school but thanks to mom, he and his sister, Sera, had to endure yet another crisis, adjusting to a new school. But then, he couldn't blame his mom. She couldn't exactly leave them in Portland by themselves just for him to finish high school and in Sera's case, elementary. He just had to make the best out of Lima, Ohio which by the way, he had never heard of until now.

He slammed his locker shut as he tried to push out that disappointing thought from his head. Well at least, being here in Lima had its perks, like the cute blonde he saw with that feisty brunette. When he walked in on them, he just wanted to introduce himself to the blonde but he was rudely distracted by the brunette's attitude.

"Excuse me, you're Noah Puckerman right?" Puck turned around and saw a tall black haired guy with glasses standing behind him.

"Yeah." He muttered as he swung his backpack on his left shoulder. He glanced at his wrist watch. He only had ten minutes before the football tryouts.

"Tony Stonem, I'm from the school paper." The guy introduced as he handed him a slip of paper. "Principal Figgins told me to give you this. I think that's your class schedule. And you have to meet with Kurt Hummel for a school tour. You'll meet him tomorrow morning for the tour."

Puck snickered. "I'm supposed to have the tour today since this is my first day right?" He asked dryly.

Tony grinned. "Kurt's busy with the welcome party for the freshmen so you'll have the tour tomorrow morning." He explained. "You'll meet him at the lobby by seven."

Suddenly, the blonde guy he was checking out that morning walked in their line of vision. "Can I just have the tour with him?" Puck asked as his eyes blatantly checked out the guy's behind.

"The head cheerleader?" Tony asked. "I don't think so. He's definitely busy with the squad." Puck noticed that the bespectacled guy was also checking out the blonde. Well, it's a free country after all.

Puck shrugged. "So I guess I just have to deal with that Hummel." He said in a disappointed tone as he excused himself so he could ready for the football tryout.

Time to bring his life back.

*****!*****

Kurt was livid as he wiped the water from his face. He was wet from head to toe when a stupid moron in a death trap once called truck drove on a huge puddle of water and splashed all the water at him. The driver didn't even stop to apologize. Well, it was really unfortunate that his car wouldn't start and he had to resort to walking because he missed the bus. And now, he was already fifteen minutes late for the school tour with the new student.

"Is it raining outside?" Kurt frowned as he searched for the direction of the voice. The school's lobby was almost empty since the first period bell already rung. Kurt's bad mood turned a notch higher when he saw the mohawked boy standing against the wall with a satisfied smirk on his face. Craptastic. He forgot that he was the new student he had to do the school tour with.

"Whatever." He muttered as he walked past him to his locker. He had to change first before anything else.

"By the way, I'm Noah Puckerman but you can call me Puck." Puck? What kind of absurd name was that? He ignored him as he popped his locker open to get some spare clothes. "What happened to you? It was definitely sunny outside when I came here."

Kurt turned his head at him and gave him his best bitch face. "Well, a retard drove his car on a puddle of water and I was the unfortunate one to receive the end of it." He explained flatly.

Suddenly, Puck laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked as he placed a hand on either side of his hips.

"So that was you. I was rushing to get to school so – "

"You own that death trap?" Kurt asked angrily, cutting Puck off. Oh god, this guy was beyond unbelievable. "You didn't even bother to slow down and yell an apology. You're unfuckingbelievable." Kurt added as he angrily shut his locker. It echoed loudly in the empty hallway.

"Hey easy on my baby." Puck said. "Fine, I'm sorry okay. Well, to make you feel good, wet's good on you." He added coolly with a wink.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Whatever floats your boat." He said flatly. He couldn't believe he was having conversation with this guy. After the school tour, he absolutely didn't want to do anything with him.

*****!*****

"Well, for the record, he looks hot." Maxxie said as Kurt watched him danced to the music. It was the welcome party for the freshmen and so far, the evening was going smoothly. Kurt followed his line of vision as he eyed Puck fooling around with his new football teammates. The bastard, much to his annoyance, passed the football tryout and was now the new running back. Well he knew about since he's the school newspaper's sports editor and he had to endure the rest of the football tryout for the article.

"Well he's still annoying, hot or not." Kurt said flatly as he sipped on his iced tea.

Maxxie smiled at him knowingly. "You'll never know, it might be his way of flirting."

Kurt's eyes went wide. Puck's obnoxiousness was anything but flirting. "I don't think so, thank you very much."

Maxxie chuckled softly. "He still looks cute and that mohawk is hot." His best friend teased. Maxxie then excused himself and walked his way to his quarterback boyfriend, Sam Evans. Kurt watched as Maxxie gave Sam a hot kiss.

"Why does perfection always find perfection?" Kurt turned his head and saw his editor-in-chief Tony gazed longingly at Maxxie.

"This is high school. We really don't know what we want." Kurt answered as he tapped Tony's shoulder affectionately. He knew that Tony was crushing on Maxxie since middle school but just couldn't have the courage to make his moves because as what he always told Kurt, he was a nerd, whereas Maxxie was popular. They could never work. "And stop the pity party Anthony, shake your tail feather. I worked hard for this party."

Tony laughed good naturedly as he shook his head then he pointed at the direction of the karaoke where Puck was currently rocking. "That new guy is really funny. He told me this joke about a nun and I couldn't get over it for like an hour."

Kurt frowned. Was he the only who saw through that Puckerman? That guy was anything but funny.

Suddenly, the raucous laughter and the loud music came to a halt then Puck's voice was the only one echoing in the basketball court-turned-ballroom. He was currently singing the karaoke and oblivious to everyone around him.

**_For our first kiss on next week, for when we made love in six weeks, for the ring you wore proudly three months from now. From when you said I do next March, and for those beautiful children of ours, well I know that it might sound strange coz we just met, but I thank you in advance._**

Kurt's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that a jackass like Puck could actually sing and the most surprising of it all, he was singing a Boyz II Men song. He thought he was the only one who knew that song.

"Oh my god Kurt, did you hear that? That's your sign right?" Maxxie gushed and Kurt was surprised because he didn't even notice him came back. He heard Tony muttered something at him and Kurt watched him walked and disappeared in the crowd. "You said that if a guy would sing that song and you happened to be there while he sings it, then he's the one."

Kurt's eyes went wide. No. Freaking. Way. "No, it can't be. I hate him. I can't stand him. He's stuck-up, arrogant and a jackass." Kurt said indignantly as he wrenched his gaze away from Puck who was still singing.

Maxxie flashed him a smile. "You know what they say, the best ones always start that way."

Kurt sighed deeply as he returned his gaze at Puck, who at the exact moment looked at his direction. Their eyes locked at each other for a brief moment while Puck sung the last words of the song.

"_yes I know it might sound strange coz we just met…ooohh…but I thank you in advance."_

* * *

><p>Three months later, Kurt could be seen cheering for his boyfriend as Puck made the winning touch down.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stay tuned for the next installment. Don't subscribe, for this will be posted as a complete fiction. The next one would be a new story but still part of this series. Cheers. Let me know what you think. And song is by Boyz II Men, title is Thank You In Advance. And of course, all mistakes are mine.**


End file.
